Where foxes dance
by Ivy Raven
Summary: Naruto viewed the destruction. Konoha was a ruin. The debris was still smoking on the Hokage Tower. Earth was painted red by the blood of thousands and the sky was a mirror of its color. TimeTravel yaoi! First fic!
1. Prologue Part I

**Disclaimer**_**:**__ I do not own Naruto manga or characters. They all belong to their respective owner in Japan. The plot is all mine, though._

**A/N: ** _This is my first fan fiction, it`s un-beta`d so all of the mistakes in grammar or spelling are mine and mine alone._

xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx

Prologue

Naruto viewed the destruction. Konoha was a ruin. The debris was still smoking on the Hokage Tower. Earth was painted red by the blood of thousands and the sky was a mirror of its color. He was the only one left alive.

_How could I have let this happen? Everyone is dead. Shika, Neji, Tsunade-baachan, Iruka-sensei, Hinata, Kiba, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Shizune-neechan… Everyone. _

_It`s all over. There is nothing left. What am I supposed to do now?_

"**Kit**." He vaguely heardKyuubi say, from the back of his mind. His mind was kind of fuzzy as if a fog settled in his head.

"Yes, Kyuu?" Naruto asked aloud. His voice was hollow and empty, barren of his usual cheer. He didn`t care anymore. No one would hear him talking to himself here.

The tone of his voice broke the heart of the most powerful of demon lords. He really came to love his kit, over the years. He would do everything to help him now, he just didn`t know what would help.

"**Are you going to be alright?" **He didn`t know what else to ask, but wanted Naruto to know he was concerned. A ghost of a bitter smile appeared on Naruto`s lips but was gone in an instant, replaced by a stony mask. He became exceptionally good at hiding his emotions. He had to. He was a Hokage of wartime, and corruption, backstabbing, political mind games and

greed taught him that.

Kyuubi sometimes coursed the Kit`s dream. It stripped him of the last of his innocence and delusions of the world he lived in. Even though delusions were among the top five killers in the ninja world, they were helping the Kit cope with all the hate, distrust and bloodshed.

He hated to see them ripped from Naruto`s battle scarred hands.

"Yes Kyuu, I`m going to be alright. You know I love you, right?" he asked in a whisper. **"Of course I know kit and I love you as well. We`ll get through this Naruto, you`ll see." **

"Yes." He said even though he knew that wasn`t possible. His mind was set. Right now, he was more grateful than ever that he could hide his thoughts from the Kitsune. He too, will die here today. His life wasn`t worth anything without his precious people. He loved Kyuubi and so he couldn`t let him die as well.

He decided.

He closed his eyes and concentrated. His mind was still not completely clear so it took a few moments longer than usual. Then he felt a strong pull and let go. He started floating inside his mind. He felt a slight breeze and slowly opened his eyes. He was standing on a beautiful medium-sized meadow, surrounded by huge trees. The sky was blue and cloudless, the grass was a deep green and you could hear the rustling of wind in the leaves of a tree in the middle of the clearing. He looked down at his feet and sighed. He started walking towards the tree, his legs heavy, and stopped when he was at the bottom. There was a tension in his shoulders for a fleeing second before he relaxed.

He looked up.

Sitting on the lowest branch of the tree was a young man looking down on him. His blood red hair was swaying in the wind and his crimson eyes followed Naruto`s every movement. They were searching for something. Naruto looked at him with tears at the corners of his eyes. He tried to blink them away. When the man saw them he jumped down from his spot, right in front of Naruto. Naruto`s knees grew weak and he collapsed. The men easily caught him and kneeled on the ground with Naruto crying in his arms. "Please Kyuubi I need you!" he cried out, desperate. Kyuubi stayed silent. He knew what Naruto was talking about but he couldn`t give it to him. He vowed to himself never to hurt Naruto again. He couldn`t, he wouldn`t.

"Please, please I need you! I need you!" Again, Kyuubi said nothing. He closed his eyes and buried his face in his kit`s hair. "Don`t you love me, Kyuu? Please!" Naruto knew it was a cheap shot and that Kyuubi loved him, but he was desperate. "Just one last time. Please" he whispered. Kyuubi knew his resolve was slipping. He wanted to help Naruto in any way possible but… Naruto could feel wetness on his forehead so he looked up. He immediately felt guilt clench his heart. Crimson eyes were looking into his own, swimming in tears. It hurt him to see the demon like this but he needed him. He lifted his right hand and cupped Kyuubi`s pale smooth cheek. The redhead leaned in his touch and closed his eyes again. "Please." Naruto said again leaning forward. He stopped when his lips were an inch from the other man`s.

"Please." Kyuubi felt Naruto`s sweet breath wash over his face. With that, the last of his resistance was washed away. Nodding his head he closed the distance between them and gently pressed his lips to Naruto`s. The kiss started out gentle but as the mutual need increased so had the intensity. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kyuubi`s neck and leaned backwards, pulling the redhead on top of him. Kyuubi`s tongue asked for entrance and Naruto eagerly opened his mouth. He explored every corner of Naruto`s warm cavern. It tasted like blood, tears and despair.

What do you think? Good, bad? Please let me know! I`m really intrested in writing and would like to improve. I would be forever grateful if you could leave a comment or a review that would tell me what i could do better.

On another note i would like you to vote on the main pairing. Here are the choices:

*ItaNaruIta

*KyuuNaruKyuu

*ZabuzaNaruZabuza

*KakaNaruKaka

*Some of the above

*All of the above

*Harem (yaoi)

*Harem (Bi)

You will be able to vote via review or a poll I will set up. Please tell me what do _you_ want to see in this fic.

4


	2. Prologue Part II

**Disclaimer**_**:**__ I do not own Naruto manga or characters. They all belong to their respective owner in Japan. The plot is all mine, though._

**P.S.** - The poem at the beginning of the chapter – Where foxes dance – isn't mine! It belongs to „Wendy Hibbs", or at least that's what the rewiever named herself. I didn't mean to steal it or anything, I just found it on some random site while I researched Kyuubi and thought it some old folk-song. Now that the original author pointed it out I would just like to disclaim it.

**A/N: ** _This is my first fan fiction, it`s un-beta`d so all of the mistakes in grammar or spelling are mine and mine alone._

**IMPORTANT!** I`m sorry for the wait guys! Now, I`m not going to ramble here I just wanted to warn you that this chapter is written with the young Naruto. You will understand everything later, I promise! Enjoy and please tell me what you think.

**Warnings:** Violence, death, blood, gore, molestation, pedophiles, politics (Humans and creatures), bestiality, killing, groping, character bashing, frottage, aphrodisiac, suspense, assholes, slash and het relationships, sex/intercourse, huge disparities between individuals engaging in sexual activities (for example, 20 and 1000), threesomes, moresomes, student-teacher relationships, jealousy, non-consensual sexual acts, rape mentioned, blood play, mature concepts, mature material, drug abuse, addiction, mind control, manipulation, biting, fellatio/blowjobs, hand jobs, fingering, dominance-plays, chakra during sex, sexually stimulating massages, homicide/murder, genocide, chakra induced orgasm, chakra stimulation, blackmail, sexual favors, human trafficking, slavery, black market transactions, betrayal, prostitution, mental/physical torture, interrogation, kidnapping, fisting, maiming, self-harm, cutting, exhibitionism… Kudos to the author (whose name escapes me at the moment) who originally thought up all these warnings! I would have probably missed quite a few of those and then some people would bitch and moan that they weren`t sufficiently warned!

All the warnings are a **possibility**, not an **eventuality**, so I just wanted to cover my bases. **Nobody** can say I didn't warn them and if they were **too stupid** or **lazy** to read the **Warnings** it's **not** my problem and **don't** bother me with it**!**

xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx

Naruto was running.

He was running through the streets of a shinobi village.

He was running through bright, crowded avenues and dark, deserted alleyways.

He was running from a group consisting of five chunins and two drunken jounins.

He was running from their angry shouts, glares and curses.

He was running from their punches, kicks and blades.

He was running from their disgust and hatred.

He was running for his life.

**Where foxes dance, where foxes sing,**  
**The white fox rules them all,**  
**The black fox is their king,**  
**You'll be sure to hear his call,**  
**As he welcomes you in...**

**The dance will lose you in its flight,**  
**Round and round you'll spin,**  
**Never stopping 'til morning light,**  
**And when the dark fox joins in,**  
**He'll release you from your plight...**

Chapter 1

Naruto was cornered. He was backed up against a wall. The group made a half circle around him, smirking evilly. He was shivering with fear. His blood froze in his veins. He watched, wide-eyed as they stepped closer. His heart was beating so hard he thought it would escape his ribcage. He was panting and coughing from all the running.

He could hear the music and laughter nearby. Oh, how he wished to join the festivities. To dance and to sing and to celebrate with the rest of the village. It was his birthday and he was all alone, just like every other day. He didn`t understand why he was hunted on this day more than any other. Weren`t birthdays supposed to be joyful occasions?

He was so sure that he would be safe on this day because everyone loved birthdays so they would let him have his own. Everything was forgiven to the children on their birthdays. He once saw a boy break a window on his neighbor`s house. His mother was very mad at him. She sent him to bed without desert for three day and then it was the boy`s birthday. His mom forgave him, made him a huge cake and threw him a party with all of his friends invited. While the party was in full swing the boy dropped his mom`s vase and broke it. She wasn`t mad at him. She just smiled at him. Told him she will clean up the mess and to go enjoy his party. Because it was his day to do what he wished.

Naruto was three at the time. That year, he was really looking forward to the day he gets to do as he wished. When the day came, instead of a cake he got poisoned rotten meat. Instead of a hug and a pat on the back, he got both his arms and legs broken, as well as his ribs. Instead of a group of friend and a party he got a trip to the hospital where the doctor first refused to treat him and when he was made to do so by the ANBU, made it as painful as possible. Naruto didn`t make a sound. Not because it didn`t hurt but because he was scared. Scared of what would happen if the doctor told the villagers he complained at his help when he "didn`t even deserve to exist", as they so diligently remind him every day.

He was sick of it. Never has anyone ever wished him a happy birthday. Not even the old man Hokage. Naruto liked to think the old man cared, but it was just getting so hard to lie to himself. He would occasionally check up on him and buy him some ramen, but that was it. He never came to save him from his daily beating. He never interfered when the prices for just about everything tripled when he needed something. He never had time when Naruto presented him with problems of his shithole of an apartment. He never…

He never cared. Nobody cared.

Everyone hated him, spat on him, kicked him or simply ignored him like he wasn`t there. Every day was the same and he couldn`t take it anymore. They were driving him out of his home, his village and away from his dream of becoming Hokage. He had nothing.

Those thoughts filled him with rage and he clenched his fists. His fear was replaced with anger as his blood started boiling. His vision was tinted red and he was trembling with barely suppressed rage.

Seeing his shivering form, his pursuers snickered. One of the drunken jounin laughed out loud.

"Look guys, we have ourselves a demon in town." a chunin on the far left hissed narrowing his eyes.

"He killed my family, the bastard!" one of the jounin slurred, swaying slightly.

"I didn`t kill anyone!" Naruto whispered, quiet in his overwhelming anger, but they heard him.

"Don`t deny it, you little shit! You are nothing to us, nothing but a filthy demon! You have no right to speak to us, your words are nothing but lies! You poison our air by breathing!" the one on the far right hissed, taking a step closer. He sneered maniacally, drawing a strange looking black knife in his left hand. "Now, we will rid the world of your foul presence!"

And they charged.

xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx

What do you think? Good, bad? Please let me know! I`m really intrested in writing and would like to improve. I would be forever grateful if you could leave a comment or a review that would tell me what I could do better.

On another note I would like you to vote on the main pairing. Here are the choices:

*ItaNaruIta

*KyuuNaruKyuu

*ZabuzaNaruZabuza

*KakaNaruKaka

*Some of the above

*All of the above

*Harem (yaoi)

*Harem (Bi)

You will be able to vote via review or a poll I set up. Please tell me what do _you_ want to see in this fic.


	3. Chapter 1 Part I

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Naruto manga or characters. They all belong to their respective owner in Japan. The plot is all mine, though._

_**A/N:**_ _This is my first fan fiction, it`s un-beta`d so all of the mistakes in grammar or spelling are mine and mine alone._

_**A/N - 2:**__ IMPORTANT! I`m sorry for the wait guys! This chapter will be with the older ( or is it 'elder'? ) Naruto again! There will be a LEMON in this chapter so don`t read if it offends you. I will mark the end of the lemon so you can continue following the plot. Now, I have two courses of action for Kyuubi and they will be determined by reviews and the votes in the poll. PLEASE VOTE!_

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

_**Recap**_

The kiss started out gentle but as the mutual need increased so had the intensity. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kyuubi`s neck and leaned backwards, pulling the redhead on top of him. Kyuubi`s tongue asked for entrance and Naruto eagerly opened his mouth. He explored every corner of Naruto`s warm cavern. It tasted like blood, tears and despair.

_**Chapter 1 - Part I.**_

Pulling back from the heated kiss for the much needed air, Kyuubi looked at Naruto`s face. It was tear-streaked and red from crying, his now open eyes bloodshot and filled with the heart wrenching pain of loss. His lips were bruised and slightly parted, quivering. He let out a small sound, somewhere between a sob and a moan. The great demon couldn`t take it. He closed his crimson eyes.

Naruto looked so miserable and pathetic.

Kyuubi felt his heart constricting at the thought of all the agony his Kit must be going through. He, as the demon of hatred and destruction, never felt all those emotions connected to losing a loved one.

He never felt any emotions for anything or anyone but his Kit, besides hatred, anger and disgust.

Was it any other massacre he just witnessed, any other people he just saw die, any other village he just saw fall, he would have rejoiced. Were it any other persons pain, he would have bathed in it.

But he couldn`t. Not now.

Not when it was Konoha that fell and Kit`s people the ones that died. Not when it was causing the Kit so much pain even he could feel the backlash from it.

Wanting to help his Kit forget, even if only for a moment, Kyuubi leaned forward and sealed their lips again.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Naruto felt Kyuubi`s lips on his again as if through a haze. The fog in his mind hasn`t cleared even a little and he knew his time was nearing. Without the demon noticing, he cut off Kyuubi`s chakra from his system, disabling him from healing his damaged body. He was losing a lot of blood very fast. He had to hurry.

_ Lemon start _

Kyuubi slowly lifted Naruto`s arms above his head and gently pulled his bloodied shirt off of his shoulders. Breaking the kiss, he ran his tongue up the others` still raised, blood coated left arm, ending the trip at his elbow. The blood of the Kit`s enemies was made even sweeter by the memory of their screams for mercy, which still rang in the demons ears. He reached with his hand for the Kit`s and slowly lowered it, licking his way up to his knuckles, where he placed a soft kiss on each finger. He repeated the process with the right arm as well, while holding the left to his chest, over his heart.

Once he was finished, he started trailing soft, openmouthed kisses on Naruto`s shoulders and neck. He felt Naruto shiver when he reached a particularly sensitive spot on his neck, right below the ear. The skin was salty with sweat and smelled intoxicating. Kyuubi felt a little lightheaded at the scent. He gave that spot a few more moments of his attention before moving down the blonde`s arched neck to the Kit`s collarbone.

There he bit and sucked until he left several angry looking, red marks. He ran his tongue over one of the marks, relishing in the slight tremor that wrecked Naruto`s body. Breathing cool air over the moist skin Kyuubi smirked as the blond shivered again. Satisfied, he licked and nibbled his way to small, dark nipples. He lapped at them, first left then right, until the blond was a moaning, groaning pile of sensations. He smirked when Naruto let out a whimper after a particularly harsh tug on the hard nub. Deeming his vessel distracted enough, he sneaked a hand to the Kit`s pants and started deftly unbuttoning them.

Once done, his fingers made it inside the simple black garment and brushed against the clearly visible bulge. That made Naruto throw his head back and hiss. His smirk widening, he grabbed the blonde`s erection and gave a hard squeeze. Naruto let out a low, long moan.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

From all the pleasure Kyuubi was giving him, Naruto almost forgot about his plan.

Almost.

He didn`t have much time left. He was losing feeling in his fingers and toes. It needed to be done soon, before it`s too late. He lifted his hand from the ground and grabbed the redhead`s wrist. Pulling the others` hand from his pants, the blond connected their lips in a searing kiss. After a while, Naruto felt his strength solely ebbing away. It was almost time.

With renewed vigor he tore Kyuubi`s shirt off his shoulders. Leaving his mouth, Naruto sent a trail of kisses, nips and licks down Kyuubi`s chin and attached his lips onto his neck and chest. Leaving mark after mark, accompanied by the demon`s grunts and growls of pleasure, he made his way, agonizingly slowly, to the waist line of his pants. Doing quick work of the buttons he found there, Naruto lowered the pants past the others` hips to his knees on the ground. Doing the same to the redhead`s boxers, he freed the demon`s straining cock. He had to bite back a moan at the sight.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Kyuubi hissed as the cool breeze caressed his heated flesh. Goosebumps rose all over his reveled skin, his body felt like it was melting on the inside making him shudder. Looking down, his eyes met the half-mast cerulean ones. Naruto`s blue orbs were swimming with lust and want but there was something else there as well. Hidden within those ocean depths were urgency, sorrow and regret.

A whole lot of regret.

He was about it inquire about what was wrong when he realized how stupid the question was. The Kit just lost everything he ever held dear.

The demon felt so guilty it was tearing him up inside. He was the cause of this. It was him the Akatsuki came to retrieve. It was him that caused the Kit all his pain. But the Kit never blamed him for any of it and that just made the feeling worse.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Naruto saw the self-loathing in Kyuubi`s eyes. He felt the revulsion the redhead felt for himself in the sudden tension in the demon`s naked body. He had to take the others` mind off of the past. He didn`t have time for a trip down Memory Lane. He also didn`t want to be the cause of his lover`s pain. Deciding to distract the other he placed a soft kiss on the head of his cock before swallowing him whole in his mouth.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

All thoughts vanished from his mind when those full, petal pink lips wrapped around him and that sweet heat engulfed him to the root. He closed his crimson eyes, revealing in the feeling of the blonds mouth on his aching member, hissing in the sharp pleasure as the others tongue and teeth played across his flesh. He felt the blond suck harder and faster, than slower and gentler, humming in between.

Opening the eyes he didn`t even notice closing, he saw an enticing sight, one that almost made him lose hold on his fast approaching release. There was Naruto, with his lips wrapped tightly around his cock, looking up at him with those enchanting, blond locks covered eyes, a light sheen of sweat coating his body.

But what drew his attention most was a hand whose long, elegant digits found themselves fingering Naruto`s entrance, stretching him. His heated gaze followed their movement. In, out, twitch, flicker and in again. He was lightheaded, dazed by the sight, as if hypnotized. He felt his release was just moments away but he wanted to be within Naruto when he came. He wanted them to come together, just like they did everything else.

Together.

Always together. No matter what happened now, after the war, they would face it by each other's side.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Naruto could tell Kyuubi was close. He wanted to let him come but he knew he couldn`t. With a displeased whine he reluctantly let the demon`s cock slide out of his mouth. Placing a few openmouthed kisses to the head and licking the underside one last time, he shifted his body so his opening was hovering just above the tip of the redhead`s manhood.

Without warning he gave in to the gravity`s hold on him. With a cry of both pain and pleasure, he felt the pulsing hot rod burn a path through him, melting all in its way, straight to his prostate.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Kyuubi didn`t complain when those sinful lips left him, for he knew he was in for something even better. He was proven right when, seconds later, he was wrapped in the delicious, tight, sweet heat that was Naruto. His eyes rolled to the back of his skull and his mind blanked for a few seconds.

He distantly heard the Kit cry out as he was penetrated and reminded himself to wait for him to adjust before moving. That was unnecessary though, as Naruto started lifting himself almost immediately, before coming down again, this time moaning his delight.

The next thrust Kyuubi met his hips with his own and they both threw their heads back, voicing their pleasure to their own little world.

They set out at a fast pace, the sound of skin meeting skin mingling perfectly with their moans, growls and groans. Kyuubi found his hands tightly gripping the blonde`s hip, absently wandering when they had gotten there.

He lost all thoughts a moment later when the blonde`s inner walls tightened around him and the body above his tensed in anticipation. With a silent scream dying on his kiss swollen lips, Naruto came covering both their chests with his cum. Kyuubi followed a few thrusts later, hissing the blonde`s name in a hoarse voice.

_Lemon over_

Coming down from his orgasm induced high, Naruto slowly lifted his head from its thrown back position and looked into his lovers eyes. On first glance the frozen pools of fresh blood held nothing but grim satisfaction and exhaustion. But Naruto knew not to stop at first glance. If his life taught him anything – and it indeed taught him a lot – it was that first impressions mean nothing. Take Itachi for example.

But now was not the time to think on the mistakes of the past. He will have an eternity in hell with nothing to do but think soon enough. With that in mind, he lowered his head and placed his lips over the demons in a chaste kiss.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Kyuubi was exhausted. After nine years of none stop fighting, killing and healing his Kit`s almost fatal wounds, he was tired. He was still using his lower than healthy chakra reserves to heal the blond. Though it was coming along quite a bit slower than usual, he chalked it up to both his and his container`s mental and physical exhaustion. He just wanted to sleep. To sink under the soft blanket of darkness and oblivion.

Gently pulling out of the equally tired blond, and sank to the ground, Naruto still held closely to his chest. Closing his eyes, the demon sighed. He will deal with everything tomorrow. Right now he just didn`t have the strength or the will to fight sleep and he doubted the blond had, either. That thought in mind, he shifted them a little, coming to lie on his side, Naruto`s tanned and muscled back to his front.

Opening his one crimson eye, he sighed in content and placed a light kiss on top of the blue-eyed vessel`s head before letting his eye slide shut, succumbing to the sweet call of dreams he resisted for far too long. Naruto soon followed, though not for long.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Naruto`s eyes snapped open. He was listening intently. The feeling of a chest evenly rise and fall against his back was what he was waiting for. He took a deep breath to ease his conscience and guilt about what he was about to do. He hated lying to Kyuubi but he couldn`t let him die. Naruto knew he would kill himself soon.

Life just lost all of its color. And if he died, so would Kyuubi. He couldn`t condemn to death the only one he had left. He would make sure his redheaded demon lived.

He knew this was the last time he would feel those strong arms around him. He relished in the feeling for a long moment. Sighing, he slowly lifted Kyuubi`s arm off of his waist and as silently as possible got out of the warm embrace.

Since it was his mindscape, Naruto imagined himself a set of standard shinobi clothes, all a deep blue. He knew there was no need of them but he wanted to feel at least partly ready for what was to come. He tied his hitae-ate around his neck and ran a tired hand through his long tousled blond spikes. He cast one last glance at the sleeping Demon Lord. Seeing such a peaceful expression on his usually fierce face just fueled his determination. Kyuubi was all he had left. He`d be damned if he was going to drag the other down with him.

Squaring his shoulders for the task he set out to do, Naruto took tiny careful, silent steps away from his lover and towards the big tree in the middle of the clearing. Wincing as a dried leaf rustled beneath his sandal clad foot, he let his gaze skip to Kyuubi`s still sleeping form. Detecting no movement the blond shinobi continued on his way, moving even more carefully. The feeling in his feet was now almost completely gone so he nearly fell a couple of times but he managed to steady himself. The tree was almost within his reach. Just a bit more…

There!

He rested his outstretched palm on the rough bark, dragging the rest of his failing body after it. When his forehead touched the bark, he let out a sigh and closed his dull, lifeless eyes. Taking a big, calming breath he steeled his heart and mind.

_It`s for the best._

He knew were the seal was. He could feel its weakening power radiating and pulsing.

_It`s for the best._

Slowly exhaling, he lifted his heavy right hand, finger twitching with nervous ticks. Repeating his previous thought, he stilled them and continued.

_Found it. _

Without opening his eyes, he grabbed the thin sheet of paper that dictated his entire life between his thumb and forefinger and tore it off with one clean, swift motion.

Silence.

At first nothing happened. Unheeded, a tear found its way down his cheek and a small sob escaped his lips. _Was the seal useless all this time? Could I have freed Kyuubi before now? When had its power started deteriorating? _

He was brought out of his mussing by a slight sound from behind. He spun around on his heel, opening his eyes, and regretting it a second later.

Everything was spinning and the world was tilting on this side and that. A quiet groan left his mouth and he brought his hands on either side of his head in an attempt to steady the reality. After a minute of staring at the ground with narrowed eyes, Naruto deemed it safe to look up. It has started.

As seconds ticked by, the grass in the meadow started fading in color. The sky turned an ominous shade of purple and the leaves on the big tree started swaying in the ever increasing wind.

Looking around at the dying world, his gaze once again fell on the still figure of the demon. He was using the very last of his chakra to keep Kyuubi from noticing the changes. On the outside he appeared to be calm and uncaring but on the inside he was in turmoil. He was repeating to himself over and over again _He will forgive me and move on. He will understand. He has to!_

He didn`t even realize he whispered it aloud.

With that thought his mindscape started darkening and then all was black.

Opening his eyes in the outside world, Naruto couldn`t help but cringe. Fire was everywhere. Smoke was rising from all around the battle fields. Countless bodies littered the ground. The earth was soaked with the blood of friends and enemies both. He almost gagged at the stench of death in the air. The world was shining and shimmering in a pale glow as shadows danced from one dead body to another, as if playing a game.

He couldn`t stand the sight of it so he looked at the sky. It was a beautiful starry night. The moon was full and smirking down on him, taunting him. It looked so innocent, as if it were mocking him and his failure.

He could barely remember the last time he looked at the moon. He stopped looking at it the night _he_ died. He spent that whole night gazing at it that he started associating the feelings from that night with its appearance. And he didn`t want to remember those feelings. It just hurt too much.

Now that he thought about it, that night was almost the same as this one.

Deceitfully peaceful in its stillness.

A bitter smile graced his face for a fleeting second, before disappearing behind a painful grimace. He couldn't hold in a gasp that left his lips, unheard by Naruto himself because of the ringing in his ears. The pain has finally begun.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Kyuubi was woken by a slight noise echoing in the clearing. It sounded like a gasp. Blinking his eyes open, he got a blurry layout of his surroundings.

The first thing he noticed was that Naruto wasn`t in his arms. That has, like nothing else could in his current condition, put his mind on high alert. He knew immediately that Naruto left his mindscape. He started to panic slightly. _Were we attacked? I don`t have enough chakra to fight any more of the enemies, and the Kit doesn`t either! _

His heart started beating so hard he was sure the Kit could hear it as well. He quickly got to his feet and took a step forward. At first, in his panic, he didn`t even notice the changes in his world. Taking a few more steps towards the big tree, he tried contacting his vessel through their mind link.

Nothing.

The Kit must be shutting him out. His panic increased when he reached the tree. Its bark was an odd, washed out gray. He reached with his fingers, touching the dying bark. He retreated his hand a moment later, in shock.

It was freezing cold.

Then he noticed something even more alarming. The seal was gone.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

It was excruciating. The feeling of his muscles ripping and his bones breaking made him release a muffled scream and drop to his knees on the blood covered ground. He wrapped his bleeding arms around himself, threw his head back and endured. Seconds turned to minutes and the pain didn`t recede nor has the blackness consumed him.

But the pain started to lessen the longer he waited and Naruto let out a relived sigh. As the pain stopped his consciousness started slipping. The light in his vision dimmed and he couldn`t hear the whispers of wind anymore. He was aware of nothing but the tingling of his body. All was peaceful for a few moments. He felt as Kyuubi`s chakra left his body slowly, accompanied by a slight burning sensation he was already used to, having used Kyuubi`s chakra on many occasions.

_I guess I won`t go out with a bang after all, _hethought half-bitter, half-relived.

After all the drama that was his life, he could leave it without much of a fuss.

It was over.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

The demon was furious. He had finally noticed the state of the Kit`s mindscape. It was rotting.

Literally.

He could feel more of his spirit being sucked out of the seal and into the outside world with each passing second. And with each passing second more of the Kit`s mind disappeared.

He had been wracking his brain for a solution to this problem for the past couple of minutes but came out blank. He knew he could do _something_ but his panic stricken mind just couldn`t come up with anything. If only he had a little bit more _time_ he could… Wait!

Time! He found it!

Without a second thought, he started channeling the last of his chakra into his hands. He placed them in prayer position and spoke with a deep, commanding voice befitting a Demon Lord.

"I, the Lord of the Demon Realm, the Ruler of Hell and the God of Destruction, demand to be granted my right to make a Millennium passage!"

He roared in pain and fell to his knees, his hands still held up. Power lashed out and blinding light was the last thing he saw before he fell into unconsciousness.

He had thought too soon.

All of a sudden he heard a distant yet loud, feral roar and felt the ground beneath him tremble.

He thought he heard the words _right _and passage before his mind blanked with hot, with pain. He let out a blood curdling scream as he felt his body being shrunk and stretched to impossible proportions, all at once. He smelt, more then he felt or saw the blood streaming out of his ears, eyes, nose and mouth.

His bones were breaking all over again, more quickly this time. The skin on his arms started burning and the rest soon followed. The smell of burnt flesh invaded his sensitive and already highly irritated nose, making him throw up what little contents of his stomach he held onto during battle. His head was spinning so much he fell over on his side on the ground.

His head landed right next to his vomit. He wrinkled his nose at the acidic scent before he felt his stomach protesting again. This time blood started rushing through his raw throat and pooling in his mouth. Parting his lips, he coughed up the blood before he choked. That`s not how he wanted to go. _Choked on my own blood. How very heroic. Truly befitting a Hokage. _

His train of thought stopped there when he was suddenly pulled back into his own mind again.

He panicked. _What is Kyuubi doing? Is he going to try and stop this? No! I can`t let that happen. It`s over for me. _

Then he calmed down. Kyuubi can`t stop this. It`s too far gone. Then one thought made him smile slightly.

_I`ll be able to say Goodbye. _

But what welcomed him in his mindscape was not the angry, beautiful nine-tailed fox. Neither was it the fading meadow nor the darkness he so longed for.

No.

He opened his eyes to flashes of bright color and whips of his demon`s familiar power wracking havoc throughout the air. Debris and rocks flew everywhere and thunder from the clear sky rocked the earth. Looking around wildly, he didn`t notice one of the whips he had been dodging up until now, closing in on him from behind.

A slight sound.

Turning his head to the side so fast he got whiplash he saw the beam of bright red light. It was too close and too fast to move out of the way. Resigned, he sighed, waiting to be hit. It didn`t take long.

A fraction of a second later, he knew no more.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

What do you think? Good, bad? Please let me know! This is my first ever Lemon so tell me if it was any good. And before you asked i had to make it seem rushed and not too erotic because Naruto was kinda in a hurry. I promise my next Lemon will be better. I`m really intrested in writing and would like to improve. I would be forever grateful if you could leave a comment or a review that would tell me what I could do better. _Please R'N'R people! I need constructive criticism!_

On another note, I would like you to vote on the main pairing. Here are the choices:

*ItaNaruIta

*KyuuNaruKyuu

*ZabuzaNaruZabuza

*KakaNaruKaka

*All of the above

*Harem (yaoi)

You will be able to vote via review or a poll I`ve set up. Please tell me what do _you_ want to see in this fic.

TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC ! TBC !


	4. Please read!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. There are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable. I myself have lost three stories, because the SUMMARIES (not the actual stories) were not rated G… I wasn't even aware summaries could be rated, nor need to be G if the story itself was rated M.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added. On that note, readers, please consider signing this petition: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

AislingSiobhan

Phoenixmaiden13

Esprit du Coeur

AbNaGbEyL

Mokushi Ryuu

Ivy Raven

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot.


End file.
